The German Stranger
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Matthew, an abused victim, didn't believe in love or happiness anymore. But when a German Stranger came and saved him, something sparks into Matthew that made him feel safer. But will he be able to understand this and could this stranger save him? PruCan, one-shot, POV told by Matthew. Please enjoy!


**I made a new oneshot, and I like to dedicate this to people who fall in love unexpectedly. **

**Please enjoy this PruCan oneshot called...**

The German Stranger

What I wished more than anything in the world was to die right here, right now.

If anyone came across me they would look the other way, but I am perfectly capable of being ignored, disliked, and eventually invisible to the human eye. As I walked down the nightly road with my arms hugging myself for comfort and stalk down the sidewalk, I started choking a new fresh batch of salty tears streaming down my violet eyes.

Well, my one good eye, anyway. My left eye was given a black eye and my eyeglasses broke during the struggle, and from what looked like on my skin was a line of black bruises of hitting, kicking and 'love bites.'

I cringed when I use that word. Love bites.

I cried.

And I cried.

And I cried some more, unable to breathe from my nostrils (because it was broken, badly with a nosebleed) and my mouth because my lips were swollen.

Oh, how stupid of me, I forgot to introduce myself to whoever was desperate enough to even _listen _my story. My name is Matthew, Matthew Williams. Nice to meet you, I would say, but you or someone whose new to this world would ignore me...

Around me I could see loneliness down the sidewalk as the sky was still dark, maybe setting into midnight as I saw a few dots of white beams glistening down the world. People would dismiss those wonderful balloons of gases but I didn't because I know how most of them felt, and when they were seen by others, I mentally praise them for being noticed and wished myself to be seen.

Cars buzzing with honks, air smelling sweet with freshly baked bread at the nearby café and... I wanted to just disappear, you know? Like, I tried to be faithful for Ivan, but... What did I do wrong? Wasn't I good enough, or was it because I didn't do something right?

I'm stupid... I'm so, so stupid!

I needed punishment if that's the case since I deserve nothing... I will never, ever forgive myself for what I done.

Clumsily, I tripped between my steps and I dropped to the ground, feeling the pain swelling on my right arm when I embraced on the floor. It wasn't as hurtful as the bites and tight squeezes around me, but it was almost a close scale as I winced on my arm.

Who was I trying to fool, huh?

What was I trying to accomplish when I answered the phone?

Why did I even bother trying in the world?

I curled up into a ball, sobbing like a poor, pitiful person in this world and nothing could save me. Nothing could fix my errors. I don't believe in happiness anymore, I'm just... Useless.

As I tried to get up on my knees, I felt something touch my hair which made me flinch up to look who was touching me. In front of me, I saw a man bent on his feet, almost overshadowing me from his height (I don't know it, but he seemed tall in my opinion).

His eyes...I never seen such a shade of redness, almost like a pair of rubies found in a mine. They were staring at me with such an odd and foreign style and it felt nice that eyes like that actually _existed! _His silver hair shined so brightly even though it was so dark, but it was reflecting like the moon at twilight.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked me in a deep and sexy tone, almost sounding German. Was that natural?

"I-I..."

I could see his eyes trail at my body and I quickly covered myself with my hands to keep my dignity in check.

"What the hell happened to you?" he questioned me, sounding worried. "Who did this to you?"

I couldn't speak, my voice was hoarse from my overemotional state and, like a fool, tears were stroking down my cheeks.

The German Stranger got up on his feet and instead of abandoning me as a hopeless case, he held out his hand as though to pull me off the ground. I stared in fear of his hand and felt exposed into a dangerous situation of trusting a complete stranger. What if he rapes me? What if he takes me to Ivan and they _both _rape me?

"C'mon, Birdie," he said, grinning a shiny grin. "I'll take you to my place."

Birdie? Is that supposed to be my name? Well, it's cute and everything but I didn't want to go anywhere. But there was something about his kindness that drawn me to him like a bee to a flower, and my hand reacted cautiously and took his, and I had no idea how safe his hand felt with one touch.

He smile grew bigger. "I'll protect you, Birdie!"

As we walked down the sidewalk together, hand-in-hand, he said, "Name's Gilbert, what's yours?"

I looked up at him, no one ever asked about my name.

But I admit it and replied, "I-I'm...Matthew."

"Matthew," Gilbert said, it sounded so breathtaking when he said it. "I love it, your name! It suits you perfectly."

I had no idea a person like him existed...

But I smiled, and I finally grew to like his name and mine. And he, out of everyone in the world, really cared about me.

I will never, ever forget him as we make his way to his apartment, going up the stairs with hands clasped together and we entered to Gilbert's room number 207. When we went inside I could tell he doesn't have a knack for cleaning appropriately as the evidence of clothes on the floor, dust all over the lamps and unscrewed bulbs flickering without power were pointing out in all directions.

I glanced at Gilbert who chuckled bashfully. "Sorry, I had a few parties here recently and, well..."

I giggled, for once in a few years. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. My brother, Alfred, is ten times worse than you."

He scoffed and pouted childishly. "I take offensive to that remark, good gentlemen!" he said in a funny posh accent.

I was soon having fits of giggles tickling my throat and I coughed a little.

"Hey, you should get some rest," said Gilbert. "I can get you some of my spare outfits and you're free to use the shower. I'll sleep in my couch so the bed's all yours now."

Gilbert was about to pull away when I shockingly realized my hand wouldn't let his go. It took a while until I got myself together and let his go, our hands parted and he walked away show me the bathroom. I followed him from behind and my eyes roam from his back neck to down his tight blue jeans... Oh, heaven's sake, what was I doing? I blushed and glanced away and arrived into the bathroom, shutting the door before Gilbert could look at me.

XxXxXxX

When Gilbert got me spare clothes my body was smaller than his by seven or eight times. The gym pants were too loose and I had to adjust the drawstring until it fitted my narrow waist to the right size. The shirt wasn't a problem but it oddly got to my knee-length and it was awkward when Gilbert looked at me and then I thought that he was blushing, but I dismissed that and asked where his bedroom was.

"F-follow me," he said shyly.

I did what he said and followed him, this time by his side since I felt comfortable by his side. I wondered what he was thinking about right now when we both went inside his bedroom, also messy but (hopefully) had the bed made possibly after my arrival. When I got to the side of the bed and pulled a sheet, I felt Gilbert's presence behind me and when I looked over our foreheads bump accidentally and it was unexpected.

"Uh-!" we both said and turned our heads away from our embarrassing moment.

"G-Gilbert," I muttered. "I...want to thank you for what you did tonight."

"No problem," he answered. "I hope you're okay, you looked like hell before and now...you look good."

I playfully punched him, not too hard, on his arm and chuckled. "_Thanks, _I appreciate that your hospitality of my well-being."

"I mean it, you look good now. Scratch that, you look _great!"_

When those words were sinking into my ears I thought he was joking but instead I felt he really meant them.

"Thank you," I thanked him one more time.

Gilbert nodded with sympathy and gladness to me, and he turned away.

"Wait!" I cried and he turned to me again.

I had no control of what I had done, but I had no regrets of what I did to him. I kissed him. Our lips were only touching but I couldn't figure out what I had done, yet when I pulled away I felt Gilbert's lips pushing mine back to continue. My arms wrapped around his back neck, I tiptoed to deepen this passionate kiss and Gilbert played his part by grinding our hips together.

We pulled out the kiss and our breathes were immediate.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

My eyes widen, I could hear his heart beating like mine: intense and burning.

"I...love you, too."

He started to giggle softly. "This must be love at first sight, huh?"

"You believe in that?"

He kissed my lips before answering. "With all my heart, and I'm glad I saved you."

"And I'm glad you saved me..."

And that was the truth... The undeniable truth of two souls find each other, and I will never deny that affection could be impossible. Whether you fall in love in a day, a month or even a _minute_ there would be a beautiful spark between you and the love of your life.

Believe me when I say this, I fell in love for real...

And this man, this once German Stranger, was now my lover.

_The End_

**I wanna let you in on something, whether you don't believe it: love does exist. It may not sound right but love will forever be real, and I want anyone who reads this to understand that love is a powerful thing and when you feel left, find your friend or family who love you like you do. It comes from different ways. Don't forget that, kay?**

**Please enjoy and review if you can! **


End file.
